Life Being Me
by BlueFan-Gurl
Summary: Bubbles is one of the biggest dorks in school while Blossom and Buttercup are close to the top. She is being bullied and hates it. But what will happen when bubbles realizes she has special abilities she needs to use to help save the universe, with her sisters at her side's. And along with friends she would never imagine. Will her life twist around in a good way? Duh. BubsXBoom
1. Homework Probs

**okay this is my first story and its mostly going to be about bubbles and boomer what can i say there my favorate. ok dont be to mean on reviews. ok ill shut up now.P.s just in case you didnt get the summary the girls dont have super powers. Yet.**

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" that was the sound of me pulling my hair out. I gripped my pencil tighter and started writing down random numbers. I have so much trouble with math and I wish that I could ditch homework and draw or play the drums all day.

I looked over to my right to see Robin was struggling too. She had one hand on her forehead and was using the other one to count on her fingers. she has long dark, chocolatey hair with big blue, sparkling eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a red apple on it, skinny jeans with holes at the knees, with a pair of tan uggs and a red headband. looked up from her paper and rested one arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah,yeah I dont get it either, it just doesnt make any sense." She set her pencil down and starting comparing our numbers. "How did you get 12 for number 6?"

I shrugged while finishing up a doodle of a bunny i was doing on one of my math sheets."I was just thrown' down numbers. Im sorry! Im helpless!" I started to fake cry then threw my head down on the table. I repeatedly banged my head on the table and had to keep my fake crys from sounding like real laughter.

"Bubbles, cut it out you're an awful liar," Robin sighed as she got back to work.

But I kept banging my head. I stopped the fake crying 'cause she's right; I suck at lying. But i knew that if I kept on it would make her think quicker. She hates when i hurt myself and she thinks quicker under pressure.

She gritted her teeth and yanked my head up before it touched the table again.

I made eye contact with her. "Think of anything Robin?"

"Actually I did, Batman." she said with a smirk.

I softley punched her arm. "Hey don't call me that!" I giggled. I really didn't care at all, but just wanted to say something to her so i didn't look like a quiet idiot.

"Fine, but 2 things. Number 1, stop beating yourself up? It isn't necessary. Number 2, its simple. Why don't we just go ask Blossom? She is in _all_ advanced classes. Remember?" Robin stood up and i followed her lead. I stood about 6 inches shorter than her. i was probably the shortest kid in our jr. high. Since we're in 7th grade the baby of the school, that doesn't make me a Golieth.

I pointed my index finger at her.N"Thats why your the brains of this operation!" I joked because well, she's smarter than me. I'll give her that. I poked her nose, and she returned the gesture with a small giggle. Then she followed my lead gliding to the stairs. She skipped two steps as she walked. She stood on the top step then whipped her head around, flinging her dark hair into my face. I was only on the third step with her at the top meaning her hair is, LONG.

She blinked a few times in confusion until she just asked, "ummm... yeah. Why are you just standing there staring at your finger?"

I glanced up at her from my big red finger with an expression saying 'are you dumb or something?!' But i didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just said "DUH! i got a splinter! I was holding onto the railing when somthing stabbed me!" I held my finger up for her to see. "See?"

She stifled a laugh then frowned. She grabbed hold of my finger that was still all up in her face. She squeezed it soooooooo hard i wouldn't be surprised if my splinter went shooting out, piercing her face. She started dragging me up the stairs with me using no effort what-so-ever. If those stairs went up any farther' I would probably burst into tears right then and there 'cause my butt was bruising every second she was pulling me.

"Come On!" Robin exclaimed frantically.

When she got me up to the second floor, Robin was panting like a bulldog on a hot day with no water. I layed down on the floor and spread my arms out. I was panting too. So far I had gotten 3 injuries today. A brain fart, a splinter, and a bruised butt!

I stared up at Robin, who had a very unsatisfied look on her face with her arms crossed. And to stoke the fire, she started tapping her foot.

I gave her the best puppy dogs I could, that were actually pretty good. But I did have an advantage since me and my sisters had extreamly big eyes.

Robin held her breath to keep a serious look but her face ended up looking like a rotten tomato with her throwing her hands over her nose to keep herself from snorting.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." she moaned pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

After she went back to her normal old self. My best friend Robin just stared down at me and smiled."You know your not a very good or responsible leader batman, right?"

I gave her a cocky smile. "And I'm proud...sort of." Then I winked at her. I reached my arm up for her to grab and so she could pull me up to my feet, but when she didn't I sat up myself. I spun myself around to see where she went and for sure she was already at Blossom's door, which had all her A++ tests taped to it. She was just about to start pounding on the door. Then I panicked. I jumped up from the floor and leaped from the stairs to Blossom's door. It felt like i was in a slow motion movie shouting "NOOOOOOO!"

I grabbed hold of Robin's shoulder, but then my splinter finger got snagged on her shirt. And boy did it hurt! I pulled her back causing us both to fall on our backs. She shot her head torward me with red cheeks.

"What the heck, Bubbles! If you're looking for more attention just tell me!" Robin muttered, starting to get up.

I tensed then quickly threw my hands over her mouth, pushing her back to the floor. "Shhhh..."Robin raised an eyebrow. "I made a bet with Blossom that if I could scare her with in a week, because she is like unscarable, she would do my homework for a week." I explained in a whisper tone.

Robin twitched her nose then sighed. Then her face lit up. "Mine too!"

I nodded. "You can copy mi- i mean her answers"

I looked straight into her eyes. They were widened. Her face was red again and she was pointing at something behind me.

I followed her finger, slowly turning my head. And sure enough a tall thin girl with hot pink jeans, a pale t-shirt along with white socks, and a red ribbon in her long orange flowing hair was standing in the doorway. She waved her finger right in front of my face.

"Nice try. Your only still a Jedi."

I blinked a few times before answering. "I thought I was Batman."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." she mumbled, walking over to her bed and picking up a Nancy Drew book.

Me and Robin got up off the floor and pretended to wipe dust off our shoulders. Robin entered Blossom's room and I stopped at the doorway. I glanced back at the stairs. _ That was a pretty far jump..._

* * *

**Well thats it for now it will get better i promise its just a slow start. so ill update soon! BYE! :) 3**


	2. that jerk buttercup

**ok guys here's chapter 2. I would like to thank those who reviewed chapter 1 so do me a favor and keep on!**

* * *

**Bubbles** pov

"Wow Robin, it's really nice for you to be here. I haven't seen you in what? 3 weeks?" Blossom commented looking up from her book.

Robin rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Nuh-uh! I Was here on the third!"

"Well ahem, miss smarty, but the third was on a Tuesday three weeks ago." Blossom smirked satisfied with her memory.

Robin crunched up her face. "Well excuse me," she mumbled so only I could hear while she placed her hand on her chest.

I scanned Blossom''s room. It feels like I haven't been in here forever. It's really changed since we were little. And by little i mean, five years of age. Her walls are pale pink with white trim. She's got posters with Justin Beiber and One Direction plastered over her walls. She has a white carpet with no stains (unlike Buttercup) and a twin sized bed. She has hot pink pillow cases along with a matching comforter that has yellow shapes like circles or triangles.

"Ok, Jedi. You're in my room, so what do you want?" Blossom asked being patient as usual.

I scrunched my face and made my hands into fists, but they remained at my side's. I stood on my tipy-toes "BATMAN" I shouted as harsh as I could, but I wasn't intimidating since my voice is kinda high pitched.

Blossom remained calm. She threw her hands up as if I were a cop or somethin. "My bad." She admitted while closing her eyes.

"Anyways..." I started, "we need help with our math homework."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not doing your homework. You haven't won the bet yet."

"I said 'HELP' not 'DO'!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She looked at me.

"FINE! But if I'm helping you with your homework I'm not doing it meaning you gotta fig..."

Aih yi yi. When will this ever end? Blossom''s rambling can be So annoying. I sat there fidgeting with my thumbs until the rambling stopped. I looked at Blossom who was staring at something beyond me while shaking her head. "What? What?" I exclaimed frantically. Then she started pointing. "What? Spit it out!" I looked over at Robin, who was looking beyond me too. I should have looked myself, but the way they were presenting it made it sound pretty bad so I couldn't work up the nerve.

"No!" Robin shouted, "Buttercup!"

But before I could react, Buttercup had already grabbed hold of my blonde pig tails and yanked them in opposite directions. I screamed as loud as I could shattering one of Blossom's hand held mirrors

My eyes started tearing up. I shot my head back to see Buttercup holding her stomach while laughing her head off.

"Bubbles!" Robin yelled running over and kneeling down next to me.

"My mirror!" Blossom yelled running over to the glass pieces.

I scolded Buttercup who was probably thinking 'Bubbles is in pain? So what? It's funny!'So she continued on laughing.

Ugh! Sometimes I hate Buttercup's guts! I wiped a tear off my cheek. "Come on Robin. I changed my mind. I don't want help! We're gonna use a calculator!" I grabbed Robin's arm and yanked her out of the room.

"Whoa!" She helped, stumbling out the door behind me.

Since my room is in the basement, we had to walk down two sets of stairs. When we were down the first set I heard Buttercup shout "That's my girl!"

I can only imagine BLOSSOM giving her the look.

When we were in my room I was hitting buttons on my calculator like crazy. My room has baby blue walls,with drawing I've done taped all over. I have a white carpet too. Except I only have a few stains. So... I'm kinda in the middle.

Robin looked up at me. "You know this is due Thursday?" She noted

I continued working. "No, we should be responsible and get this done." I said without looking up at her. Robin pouted. I looked up at her with a blank expression. "I changed my mind. You wanna go get a smoothie too?"

She clapped her hands."Yes!" She leaped off my bed and ran up stairs.

I grabbed my calculator along with hers and stuffed it behind my pillow. Wouldn't want the Professor to walk in and see we were cheating. He probably would think that I was taking on after Buttercup. I walked up stairs to see Robin standing in the doorway with a ten dollar bill.

"What took you so long?" She joked in an sarcastic tone.

I shrugged while slipping on some flip flops and snatching the money.

Robin smirked. Then we made our way down the porch and the only thing I could think about was _my scream shattered her_ mirror?


	3. meet the witch

**Well here's the next chapter and the boys are included in this one at the end. :)**

We continued on walking to the Smoothie Doo. Ah, the Smoothie Doo. The Smoothie Doo is where Robin me and my sisters used to hang out after school when we were in third grade since it was only down the street. Oh and you can't forget our old friend Mitch. Him and Buttercup were closest than any of us with him. Buttercup and Mitch used to get in so much trouble together.

-Flashback

"Professor! Me and robin are going to the park! we'll be back in 30!" I shouted as a third grade girl. Me and robin picked up our chalk and jump ropes andwalked to the door. Once we stepped outside from the corner of my eye I saw a little boy with brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and freckles holding a slingshot in the bushes. But before I could tell Robin to run, my tank top was already soaked from a greenwater balloon along with Robins orange blouse. "Now!" I heard him shout. Then abucket off green slime poured on us from on top of the door, and please don't ask where they got it. Me and Robin started jumping around in discust, earning tons of laughs from buttercup and mitch. Me and robin grinned thinking at the park we would come up with revenge. But our baby pranks were no match for buttitch. Yeah,yeah, I thought it was the grossest name ever, it sounded like butt itch. But they just thought it was funny. -End Flashback

But in the end starting the second week of sixth grade popularity had swooped in and stole everything. Mitch is now a jerk to all of us especially buttrcup. And I know it pains her to see him like this.

"Bubbles...Bubbles!" Robin snapped her fingers trying to bring me back to the realworld.

"Wha! Huh!?" I stammered-looking up from the sidewalk. "Were here?"

"Yep!" Robin said popping the we're walking up the stairs to the Smoothie Doo and I was going to hold onto the realing but I wasn't taking any chances even if it was medal. I still have to get my first splinter finger taken care of.

I looked at the sign, it said since 1982. I blinked in confusion. "Has that always been there?" I asked pointing.

"What since 1982? Yeah it's been there forever." robin said walking inside.

"Hmmmmm..." I put my hand on my chin. 'guess that shows how much I pay attention to my surroundings?'

We walked over to the booth closest to the window where we always sit. It's where i can watch the cute skateborders. They might not have a lotoff interest in me I sure do in them.

"Robin? Can you order this time? I'm outta' it today." I asked as desperatly as it can get.

She smiled. " Sure."

'Thankyou' I mouthed. She winked at me then glided to the register. I closed my eyes and started braething heavily.

3 minutes later

"Here you go," I heard a familiar voice say.

I shot my eyes open to see robin handing me a strawberry banana smoothie. I accepted the smoothie and set it on the table.

"That was fast" I commented then took a sip of my smoothie. She shrugged. "there was barely a line."

I nodded my head. This place is never to busy. We probably keep it in bussness.

"What flavor did you get?" I asked nodding my head forward the cup.

Robin held up the cup to examine the color. "Uhhhh... mango." She handed me the cup. "Wanna try?"

I grabbed the cup not even bothering to switch straws. We've been doing that so long it doesn't even faze us anymore. I took a sip of the smoothie and my mouth exploded with flavor! "Wow! This is good! Is it New?" I asked taking more slurps of smoothie.

"No. It was one of the first flavors they had," she exclaimed. "I was just never interested, it looked yucky! Plus, I don't like mangos."She finished.

I widened my eyes and shook my head frantically.

Robin reached over and snatched my smoothie. "Well if your drinking mine someone has to drink yours..."

I gave her thumbs up saying 'yeah whatever'. She returned the gesture. I finished that smoothie before robin was halfway done.

"Girl, you probably just gained a pound." Robin said stirring her or should I say MY smoothie with MY straw. I shrugged.

"Yeah,well, I don't need to lose weight if anything I could gain a few pounds" I commented while rubbing my tummy. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Well I am f-" I was interrupted by a small burp I produced. I quickly covered my mouth. Robin held her breath. Then we brushed into laughter. We got some stares from the elderly from Pokey Folks, but we didn't care. "Ok, we had our 2nd Laugh of the day. Now let's go! Finish that smoothie Matches!" I said pointing torward Robin.

"Ok, ok, jeez Gasoline." She said shaking her- my straw. Uh-huh more nicknames, matches and gasoline. We're so much trouble we could blow you guys up! Not!

We walked outside and were walking down to the corner. "Hey Robin you have anymore money on you?" I asked a little hyperly. She stocked her hand in her pocket and pulled some cash.

"Uhhhhhh... yeah 8 dollars of change from the smoothies." She counted.

"Okay good. Cause I need to run up to the dollar store real quick." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out adjusted pair of white sunglasses. "Yeah... I accidentally sat on them..."

"Awwww..." Robin whined. "Those were those really cute pair"

I nodded in shame. "But if I'm going to the pokey oak Jr. high beach dance,I'm gonna need em."

Robin nodded. "Anyone ask you?" She asked with hope.

I shook my head. "Not yet. But I hope Drey will." I clasped my hands together.

Robin plastered a worried smile on her face.

"Come on! You have to be positive!" I shouted while butt bumping her.

"Okay!" She giggled butt bumping me back.

Then out of no where I heard more giggling. Loud giggling that wasn't ours.

"Shhhhhh..." I said to Robin with an adventurous smile. Her giggling stopped immediately but then giving me an adventurous smile back. We ran over to the Smoothie Doo corner,and peeked our heads around as if we were in a cartoon. Then my adventurous smile dropped. I should have known that evil laugh anywhere. It belonged to none other than Princess Morebucks. The meanest girl ever! "Quick throw your hood on!" I silently screamed while putting mine on myself.

"But I don't have a hood!" She silently screamed back. I bit my lip then started digging around in my pocket. "Here" I whispered handing her a teal hat.

She looked at me funny."you always keep a hat in your pocket?" She asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Never know when the weather will change."

"Even in the summer?" She silently giggled.

I pointed at her. "Its still spring!"

She rolled her eyes. "Kay what's the plan."

"Ummmmm.. put that hat on and run over there without gettin seen." I commanded a little unsure. She nodded. We started rushing down the side walk an I kept holding on to my hood so it wouldn't fly off.

"Oh look who it is!" I heard a witch voice a break..

I stopped dead in my tracks, as did Robin. I heard footsteps get louder and louder until we were surrounded.

"Omg! Look at that jacket!" Another girl sneered. "Its hideous!" I looked up off the sidewalk to stare into someone's evil raging green eyes. Those eyes belonged to none other than Princess Morebucks.

I pulled my hood tighter and whispered "hi Princess."

Princess bent down to mAke height level with then put her hand next to her ear like 't hear me. "What was that? Don't say my name bubbles. It disgusts me. Actually it makes my mouth dry saying yours. Ewwwww..." She is the meanest girl ever!

"Eeeekkkk!" Melissa screeched. The other girls looked at her including me. She pointed at Robin. "Look at that hat! It's so last century!"

"But you know who it would look good on?" PrIncess sneered. The rest of the 6 girls smirked. Riva grabbed my hood and pulled it off my head. Melissa snatched the hat right off Robins head ripping her hair, she tossed the hat to put the hat on my head then pulled it over my threw the hood back on my head ending with princess pulling the strings making the hood so tight. It all happened so fast.

"That's a good look for you!" Riva joked evily.

"Robin!" I screamed. I held my hands in the air walking around trying to find her. Then I felt someone push me causing me to scrape my hands on the concrete. And I can only imagine who did that...

I sat there knowing they were all pointing and laughing. I wonder what robin was doing all through this.

"Hey!" I heard a male voice shout. I quickly untied my hood and pulled up my hat but not all the way. I widened my eyes when I saw three one in the front was wearing a red jacket with black jeans and tennis shoes. He was wearing a backward cap and had blood red eyes along with firey re hair in a black pony tail. This guy is very easy to identify. He is one of the most popular boys in school. His name is Brick.

The second guy was wearing a green t-shirt with black cut off jeans and white sneakers. He has black spikes hair and green eyes. I know him too. Since Buttercup is on a boys and girls soccer team I know more boys than I would. His name is Butch.

And the last file-sharing a blue and white t-shirt with blue jeans and grey sneakers. He has blonde hair with big blue glowing eyes. His name is Boomer. He is in a few of my classes but the way I really know him is from his artistic skills. He is in my art class and he is amazing!

"Leave these girls alone!" Brick said frowning.

Princess gasped running up to him. "Okayyyyy..." She giggled."only for you," she poked his nose. He rolled his eyes discussed, but flashed a smile to humor her. All the girls we're giggling and walked away.

When they were for sure gone all three boys walked up to me. "I hate bullys" Butch whispered softly punching his right hand.

Boomer walked up to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I was speechless. I just stared and didn't say a word.

"She with you?" Butch asked Robin. She nodded slightly.

"Well we should get going. Come on guys." Brick said walking away. "Take it easy!" He yelled over his shoulder. I was still speechless. Boomer smiled at me. Then they disappeared around the corner.

**well this is the next chapter hope you enjoyed. I think this is my favorite chapter yet! Anyway f.y.I my fifth grade teacher is the one who came up with the names matches and gasoline**. **like if ur bff with someone that's what he'll call you. Cause if you have a big project there probably not the best pair that should work together. :)**


	4. i know you

**Ok… here is the next chapter, I decided to do this in buttercups pov. So all you you butchercup fans well…. This is where they have their interactions. I mean not their big interactions but, whatever.**

**Buttercups p.o.v**

Okayyyy…. Maybe I did go a little too far with pulling bubbles hair..Usually I just get into her personal bussness or read her diary or something. Maybe I should go apologize.

I leaped up off my bed and headed for downstairs. When I knocked on her door there was no answer. I don't know if she was so ticked off that she is ignoring me and forced Robin to too, or she isn't even in there. But I didn't care if she didn't want to talk to me I was going in one way or another. I peeked in and it was just as I suspected, empty. I looked around to see if she left a note or anything to Blossom or Professor about where she might have gone.

I picked up her pillow and saw she hid her calculators under there. Hmmmmm… Smart. I really wore off on her didn't I. Well I'm going to have to apologize sooner or later or she wont talk to me for 4 days. That's how sensitive she is. But there is one place she probably did go. She always goes to the Smoothie Doo when she is upset about something. Heh heh… I read that in her diary. I walked outta her room, making sure to cover the calculators. That would only be right.

I walked upstairs to Blossom's room. I didn't bother knocking on her door because I was in there earlier and knew she wasn't changing or anything unless she plays dress up with herself. Which she doesn't. I walked up to the foot of her bed and she didn't even realize I was in her room. I got tired of waiting for her so I snatched the book out from under her nose.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "what do you want. Actually nevermind. Did you apologize to Bubbles?" she asked snatching her book back from me.

I nodded my head as I walked over to her dresser. I stroked one of Blossoms hair brushes. I remember when we were five, one time me and Bubbles were cutting Blossoms hair and it ended up looking like we tried mowing the lawn and failed. I picked up the brush and started brushing my own hair.

"Look at me! I'm Blossom and I'm so smart and pretty because I have long orange hair!" I mocked. I stuck out my tongue and crossed my eyes.

"Hey!" Blossom jumped off her bed and ran over to me. "Don't touch my stuff!"

I held the brush up in the air so it was harder for her to get it, but that was pretty retarded because Blossoms taller than me by 4inches. Which makes Bubbles the shortest by defalt.

Blossom snatched the brush out of my hand and tossed it on her bed. "Ok since you apologized to Bubbles already you should go."

"Wait hold up! Rewind! I didn't apologize yet," I said crossing my arms. I hate it when she jumps to conclusions.

"Uhhhh… I'm pretty sure you said you did. When I asked you nodded your head." She said sitting back down on her bed.

"Oh,"

"No?" she questioned.

"No I said 'oh' not 'no'" I answered.

"Well?" she told me pointing to the door.

"Uhhhhh!" I groaned. "I don't know where she is! I came here to tell you I was going out to look for her! But then you started asking me questions, and yelling at me and whatever!" I screamed running out the door and slamming it.

I walked down the hallway through the kitchen and to the door. Then I decided to grab 10 bucks just in case I wanted to get something. Hey just cause I'm looking for Bubbles, doesn't mean I'm blowing off my munchy time.

I continued down to the Smoothie Doo when I saw that bratty red headed chick Princes and her idiot, bimbo friends. They were giggling about some dude named Brick. I am not ussualy one to judge but from what I see he looks like a popular jerky boy. Every few months I see him with his arm around a new girl, I have no idea what that's about.

When I was passing Princess' gang I saw them scanning me up and down, then turning their heads to gossip about my outfit or something.

Man, Princess is so STUPID! And I know she really gets under Bubbles skin. We have had a few incidances where the principle is such a ding head dong he won't punish her. Probably because he is scared her daddy will sue him or something. I remember one time Bubbles was getting love notes in her locker and at the end of the note it said it was from Joey Stewart one of the most popular dudes in 7th grade. Bubbles and Robin were so excited and did their little girly things. That night they went shopping and bought the cutest outfits (it was to them it didn't make a difference to me.) The next day Bubbles went up to Joey and told him she really appreciated the notes but then he blew her off. He was all "huh what are you talkin bout? Why would I like the invisible girl." Bubbles was so imberrised probably because of the fact there were 20 more people around who were obviously going to go gossip about. That night she was crying for hours and I could hear her from my room. Then the next day at school she wore all black and kept her hood on all day. The teaches repeatedly had to tell her to take it off, wich almost caused her detention.

Princess' group was already passed me by a little ways but not to far so they could hear me if I yelled at them. "Yo Princess! Whats with the wacky hair?!" I shouted over my shoulder meaning to insult her.

I heard her scoff. I spun around just to see the look on her face. "Well at least I don't have a rats nest on my head!" she shot back putting her hands on her hips. I raked my hands through my hair. I gotta admit my hair was pretty… tangled.

"Hey Utonium, I know not to mess with you knowing you're the strongest out of your little sisters group. But you know who is really fun to play with? That baby sister of yours!" Princess flashed me a devil smile, and twisted her hair all innocent like.

"Shut up. I'll beat your butt tomorrow. I don't have time to deal with your crap." I spun around on my heels and stomped down the sidewalk. I could have sworn I saw devil horns on her head.

"Going to look for baby Bubbles? Well go check behind her favorite place. We were there with her 10 minutes ago!" She threw her head back and started laughing the wicked witch of the west laugh.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How did she know that was Bubbles favorite place. I turned back around and started speed walking toward Princess while pointing at the middle of her face. "What did you do to her!" I could see the fear in Princess' eyes, but she didn't make it sound like she was scared at all.

"Ohhhhh… Nothing big really. All we did was give her some advice about clothes." She smiled that evil smile. She might as well just written LIAR in all caps on her forehead. It was probably more than that.  
"Ohhhhhh" I mocked her. "Isn't that Nice!" I said the last part a little more intencse while letting my fist take control, smashing her jaw.

She burst into tears right then and there. Then all her fake friends were holding onto her trying to comfort her.

Palease! (I was just mocking them Buttercup Utonium does not talk like that.) I left with a big smirk on my face. Guess I don't have to wait till tomorrow to kick her butt, thank goodness!

I continued on down the sidewalk, kicking a rock as I walked. Out from a distance I heard a bunch of thumping. It was probably just some crazy dude in his car with a his music blasted. I heard it getting louder and louder, and sure enough I was right. He was in his little red beaten up car with his buds. They look about 17 year olds who aren't in college and are still living with their parents. As there stupid car past by me they pulled out their water guns and stuck em' out the window. Right before they soaked me the guy holding the water gun whistled at me resulting with the other guys laughing. They didn't even bother shooting me because they were already passing by, by the time that guy whistled.

I guess I do look older than I am so there's one reason he did that. Whatever. Everyone in the city of Townsville are retarded freaks anyway. I mean the name itself is stupid enough._Townsville_. ehhh.

So I had enough distractions today. Enough! So no more! I kept on walking not letting anything stop me. I saw three boys up ahead of me, but so what? I see boys all the time. But for some reason I was watching them. There was a guy in red, one in blue and one in green. I'm sure they go to our school, but they were too far away to make out. They guy in the red pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to the green guy. The guy in the blue and red walked away and the guy in the green started walking in the opposite direction. My direction.

I continued on walking myself, trying to look uninterested. But as we got closer to each other, I finally realized who it was. He was some guy named Butch. Me and him play soccer together. Well actually we are usually on different teams so we normally talk trash to each other.

As I walked past him I turned away so it wouldn't be too awkward, but since I was looking away he took it as an advantage and bumped his shoulder into mine.

I shot around to only see his back still turned to me. I heard him chuckling but he continued on.

I wasn't gonna take this guys garbage so I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Yo punk! Whats your problem!"

He slowly turned around. "What do you mean?" he asked crossing his arms.

I threw my hands up in the air and practically yelled "What do you mean, what do you mean!? You just run into me and keep walking what kind of jerk does that!" I know it wasn't that big of a deal but sometimes I just angry over small stuff. So I thought right now would be a great time to let all my anger out on him, because if I did it at soccer practice, I would be kicked off the team for sure.

So I took my foot and stomped on his foot as hard as I could.

"OWWWWWWW!" he shrieked pulling up his foot and bouncing on the other. "Dude! You have to take it easy!" Now he was pulling off his shoe, probably to see if I did any damage. He was fiddling with his foot, and I was just standing there, arms crossed probably making him uncomfortable. When he was jamming his foot back into his sneaker he looked up and narrowed his eyes at me. "Hey….. I know you."

"Ummm…. Yeah. You didn't recognize me. I play soccer with you. Your that sore loser Butch."

"Hey! We'll beat you chumps next time! Wait! You are Buttercup right?" he asked. I nodded my head, knowing I didn't have to say nothing.

"Yeah, um, me and my bro's just saved that blonde sister of yours from that witch Practice or something." He informed me while throwing his hands in pockets.

"Princess," I corrected him. "Well I have to go but thanks for the info!" I said running.

He smiled. "No problem Utonium."

Instead of going down to the Smoothie Doo I decided to just head home. It was getting late and Bubbles most likely headed home.

_TIME SKIP_

I knocked on Bubbles door quietly just in case she was sleeping or something. When there was no answer I quietly opened the door. I peeked in and there was Bubbles sleeping with no blankets or anything. Robin must have went home. I walked over to Bubbles' closet and pulled out her old baby blanket. It had white polkadots with a baby blue background with white wavy trim. I walked back over to Bubbles and placed it over her. I studied her face. Her eyes were all puffy underneath. She must have been crying. Princess!

She was snuggling her toy Octi. I smiled down at her and patted her head. Then I got up and left her room.

I started walking down the hallway and as I passed Blossoms room, her door shot straight open. Blossoms eyes widened and she sighed with relief. The she opened her arms up and threw them around me.

"Whoa man! Personal space!" I yelled braking up the hug.

"You weren't home for 2 hours, and Bubbles has been here that long."

"It has not been that long," I said rolling my eyes. Little miss know it all.

"Girls! Its time to go to bed!" Professor scolded as he walked to the bottom of the stairs in his white bathrobe with messy hair, while rubbing his eyes. "Yes Professor," we said insink.

Blossom walked back into her room and I went to mine. I lay on my bed and sulk, and the other thing I was thinking about, _that Butch guy isn't too bad…._ Wait! What am I talking about?! OK, he did one good deed. One! That does not technically make him a good person. Rights?

I sulked again trying to get my thoughts strait. I was thinking, oh my gosh! I haven't said I was sorry to Bubbles yet! She isn't gonna talk to me for 4 days! Than how will she do my art project! Its due next Tuesday! I opened my door, trying not to make any creaking noises with the hinges. I tiptoed out into the hallway and peeked into the living room to see if the Professor was watching T.V. He had the T.V on, it was some cowboy movie or something. But he was already out cold on the couch since me and Blossom went in our rooms. Why doesn't he just sleep in his room. The professor can be such a weirdo.

I continued tiptoeing down the hallway down to Bubbles' room. I quietly opened her door, and poked my head in. She was in a deep sleep, and looked like she was having one heck of a dream. Wait! What am I doing! If I wake her up she'll be more mad.

I rushed back to my room, but closed my door quietly. I ran over to my desk and pulled out Michigan State pen and a pad of paper.

I wrote:

_Dear, Bubbles_

_I'm sorry I pulled your hair. I was just jealous that you have light pretty hair and I have dark snotty hair. Plus I was just trying to have some fun. But at least I know now that's not how you like to play. And to make it up I will take you Blossom and Robin to the carnival next week. My treat. __J_

_Love, your roughest toughest, coolest, most awesome sister, Buttercup (but did I even have to write my name? I mean you know I'm cooler than Blossom. Am I right? Or am I right?) _

I ripped that page out of my notebook and glided down the hallway to Bubbles room. I ran over to her desk and pulled a piece of tape off the tape roll thing and taped the paper to her forehead. Hey, she is a restless sleeper, and it could end up…anywhere… Just kidding!

I ran back to my room and lunged into my blankeys. I snuggled up with my certain green one. I remember one time I got in a fight with a boy after school and I won so I use to whisper into my blanket _I am a good fighter, I am a good fighter…_ And I used to think it gave me good luck. Stupid right?

Anyway, its good thing I did that cuz now I know everything will be back to normal tomorrow. Even though this is pretty normal for our family. Especially me and Bubbles we bicker so much. But I started to drift away to sleep, only to dream about what will happen to me in Mr. Shoblee's class tomorrow since I didn't finish my homework…

**Well that was the chapter. And if anyone remembers the name of the episode when Buttercup is all with her blanket saying I am a good fighter than I will give you a bonus because I sure don't. also who remembers the episode Pee Pee G's because in that episode the professor really is watching some cowboy show that has real peeps in it. oh and sorry! I know I don't get enough blossom in here. It is hard to find her a good spot to come in oh one more thing. I am just going to inform you I will start writing a buttercup and butch and brute story. Maybe not for a while but I will! It might only be like a six chapter story though. Probably because I hate the powerpunk girls guts! I just want you to know that so you will read it when I get to it, even though half of you are probably Boomubles fans since your reading a boomubles fanfic. But I don't know. Whatever. Ok soory im wasting your time! ****L**


	5. school,spongebob,and bullys

**Yeah…. Remember when I said didn't have enough Blossom in here? Well I would like to inform you that the next chapter will be her p.o.v. Also just to get her more parts in here I am doing this chapter in third person instead of bubbles p.o.v. your welcome PinkFan-Gurl.**

**no one p.o.v**

Bubbles woke up, stretched her arms, and rubbed her forehead. _I can't see anything! _"I'm blind!"Bubbles shrieked as she stood up on her bed squeezing her white pillow with a giant pink heart, and pink and blue polkadots scattered in the background.

Blossom shot her eyes opened and chuckled a little bit. _Bubbles sure makes a good alarm clock, _then Blossom turned over and slammed her face into her pillow._ But why is it always over something stupid like this….._

_Bubbles!_ Buttercup thought to herself,_ you idiot!_

Bubbles continued on dancing around on her bed, yelling ridiculous things that made no sense.

Blossom couldn't take it anymore. She shot up right off her bed, and stormed into Bubbles room. She stood at the foot of her bed, watching her freak a little while longer.

"I'm about to go ballistic!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Huh! Blossom! Is that you! What's ballistic mea-!" Bubbles cried as she lost her balance and fell off her bed into a pile of multy colored pillows.

Blossom leaned over Bubbles and stared down at her. She grabbed hold of the piece of paper on Bubbles forehead.

"Think much," Blossom whispered waving the paper in the air, with a fake smile.

Bubbles flashed Blossom a real smile and giggled a little embarrassed. Blossom rolled her eyes obviously unamused. She shook the paper again, but this time in Bubbles face. Then she tossed it down and stormed out of the room.

Bubbles crossed her arms, still sitting on her head. "Well excuse me….. Yoda."

Bubbles rolled over back on her butt and leaned her head against her bed's mattress. She uncrushed the note and read:

_Dear, Bubbles_

_I'm sorry I pulled your hair. I was just jealous that you have light pretty hair and I have dark snotty hair. Plus I was just trying to have some fun. But at least I know now that's not how you like to play. And to make it up I will take you Blossom and Robin to the carnival next week. My treat.:)_

_Love, your roughest toughest, coolest, most awesome sister, Buttercup (but did I even have to write my name? I mean you know I'm cooler than Blossom. Am I right? Or am I right?)_

Bubbles smirked to herself knowing Buttercup couldn't live without her. Especially with her big art project she is being forced to do.

Bubbles stood up and picked up her pile of pillows and set them on her dresser. Bubbles headed over to make her bed when her cell started to ring, "I thought I turned you off, stupid phone….." She mumbled in personification.

Bubbles dragged her feet over to her night stand and answered her black-berry phone with the song call me-maybe as the ring tone. "Hello!" Bubbles chirped, chreerful as always. No one answered. "Ummmmmm… yeah. Hello?"Bubbles reacted to the silence.

There was still know answer but very heavy breathing comeing from the phone. "Okay, nice talking with you, Bye!" Bubbles concluded this was just a prank call and didn't feel like being embarrassed. Even through the phone.

Bubbles sat her phone back on the night stand, still wondering what just happened. She continued making her bed, that has the same design as Blossom except a blue version. When she was finished with her comforter and sheets, she went back grabbed her pillows off of her dresser and tossed them on her bed, one by one.

She skipped over to her closet and picked out her clothes. She chose blue skinny jeans with holes at the knees, a pair of uggs and had a big debate wether to wear a blue tank top with a jean jacket, or long white shirt with ruffles at the end along with a brown belt. She also through in a necklace that said GIGGLES in silver letters with blue gem stones. She had gotten that from Blossom and Buttercup two years ago for Christmas. They had gotten it especially made. The next year, since it was Blossom's idea to get her that necklace, Bubbles and Blossom decided to get Buttercup one that said TUFFY.

But then Buttercup and Bubbles felt guilty because Blossom was always being so generous, and not getting repayed for that. Bubbles more so than Buttercup. So Bubbles and Buttercup used their allowance to buy her a necklace that read "leader" in all cap letters.

Bubbles continued on wondering which t-shirt she should wear. But in the end she decided with neither, and decided to wear a sky blue shirt with a close up of pinky-pie' s face from my little pony friendship is magic. And instead of uggs she went with grey converse.

She snatched her phone off her dresser and slipped it into her pocket. She threw her door open and skipped upstairs.

* * *

Buttercup rolled over onto her back, a pillow laying on her face. She moaned as she tried to sit up,just ending with her rolling off her bed. She pulled herself to her feet, and fell back onto her bed leaving her green pillow on the floor. She stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. _Bubbles better be chill today..._

Buttercup slowly stood up off her unmade bed and shuffled over to her closet and pulled out a black pair of jeans off of a hanger and a black belt off of the floor. Leaning forward a teensy bit, she smelt her shirt that she was currently wearing. It looked and smelt relatively clean so she stuck with it. It was a baggy black shirt with forest green words that read "like a boss" After she stripped off her bottoms Buttercup slipped into her pants and strapped her belt around her waist. She quickly brushed her hair and left it in the down-do that reached her shoulders. And just to please Bubbles she decided to wear a forest green headband that really made the green nail polish she was wearing pop. Buttercup usually wasn't the one to wear makeup and that junk but nail polish just appealed to her.

She was just about to head down to the kitchen when she heard the second and third most awful voice in the world. She rolled he eyes as she stopped over by the window on her way downstairs. It was Riva and Malissa, bimbo one and bimbo two. They were out there probably gossiping like, "and then he asked me out!" Or "she called me a snitch behind my back!?" When Malissa and Riva were down the block and out of sight, Buttercup sighed and walked downstairs.

* * *

Blossom exhaled relieved when she saw Buttercup trotting down the staircase. "Whoa, I thought you you weren't coming down today!" Blossom told buttercup.

Buttercup walked down the rest of the stairs and scoffed at Blossom's remark.

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on the chair on Bubbles right, who was currently ripping her waffle apart. Blossom walked over to the table as well with 2 plates, one in each hand as she sat down beside Buttercup. She placed a plate down in front of Buttercup and one in front of herself.

Buttercup took a bite of her bacon and pulled it away harshly. Blossom began cutting her French toast.

Bubbles finished up her waffle and threw her plate in the sink with a loud clank. She then walked over to the microwave that had a miny t.v sitting on top. Grabbing the remote, she stalked back over to her sisters.

"What the heck are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

"What, we don't have to leave for school...for another fifteen minutes." Bubbles answered ,"and I wanna watch tv." she continued flipping through channels. And she didn't stop flipping through channels until she came to nickelodeons spongebob sqarepants.

"oh not this show..." Buttecup grumbled with a mouth full of eggs.

Bubbles nodded her head then stuck her tongue out a Buttercup.

"Hmmm... Sandy is my favorite."Blossom butted in while pushing her plate forward. Leftover syrup had started pooling towards the center.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup glanced over at Blossom, "why?" They asked in sync.

"Cause, Sandy is the only cool girl in this show. Actually all the girls are better then the boys." Blossom revealed.

"Well if you ask me your being kinda sexist..." Buttercup disagreed.

"Guys shut up!" Bubbles exclaimed enthusiastically, "it's my favorite part!" She held her arm in the air and pretending to create a rainbow over her head. "Imagination..." She quoted.

Blossom and Buttercup stared at Bubbles awkwardly.

"What?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup shook her head like she had nothing to say then got back to her eggs. Blossom slowly turned her head back to the t.v.

"Hey Buttercup! Who's your favorite?" Bubbles wondered out loud, shaking Buttercup's shoulder.

"No one." Buttercup concluded not looking up, then finishing up her egg.

Bubbles smirked. "I bet it's Sqidward. Cause your grumpy. Just like him."

Buttercup shot a glare at her. "And I bet yours is Spongebob."

Bubbles gasped. "How did you know?!"

Buttercup smiled deviously, locking her arms behind her head and placing her feet on the table. The light reflected off the plastic on her high tops. "Cause you both have annoying laughs," Buttercup teased.

"Whaaa!" Bubbles barked, punching Buttercup softly on the shoulder, earning a snort of laughter from Buttercup. "Plus I read it in your diary..." She whispered. No one heard that last part.

Blossom giggled silently to herself, picking up hers and Buttercup's plates and carefully placed them in the sink. Yup. She forgave her.

* * *

Boomer continually flipped through channels while Butch was complaining about how stupid school is.

Brick walked in the room carrying a bowl of cheerio' s, then sat down next to Boomer.

"Dude why don't you just settle on one channel?" Brick questioned getting annoyed with Boomer, while setting his cheerio's on the coffee table.

"Cause I have plenty of choices." Boomer told him.

Boomer came to a certain channel and gasped. "Guys, we have not watched this show in forever."

Butch dropped his jaw. "Not this retarded show! I can't take this crap."

Brick looked over at Boomer, "gotta go with him on that."

"Come on! Just give it a chance!" Boomer pleaded.

Butch did not enjoy it, but gave it a shot. After about two minutes Mr. Krab's came in. Just going on about his "money, money, money!"

"You go Krabs" Butch cheered.

Boomer smiled. "I knew you would ease up to it." He laughed.

"No. No. No. I can't take much more of this." Brick said shaking his head. "Give me that!" He grunted, reaching for the remote in Boomer's hand.

"No! I won't let you have it!" Boomer grunted.

"Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh!" Brick said sarcastically underestimating Boomer's strength. But in the end Brick over powered Boomer. Ending with little boy blue getting clonked on the head by radical red. Gazing green finally stopped gazing when them two bone-heads were done fighting. No interest in that.

Boomer rubbed the spot on his head that Brick clumped. Brick than flipped through the channels until he came to his favorite show. The news.

"Dude! And you thought spongbob was retarded!" Boomer pouted.

"Yeah dude, this is pretty lame." Butch piped in.

Boomer shot Butch a look. " You are never happy."

Butch threw his arms in the air in frustration."who's team are you on!"

"Well some people like to know what's going on in the world." Brick said out loud, not addressed to anyone particular.

Butch locked his arms behind his head and placed his feet on the coffee table. Boomer pulled his feet up on the couch and wrapped his arms around his legs.

That's when they heard footsteps coming out from the room behind them.

"Are you ready boys?"

Brick chuckled at the question while glancing up at the clock. "Yup. And we're officially late for school."

* * *

"Ok class, let's share some of the poems that we wrote about our classmates for homework." Mr. Cooper announced standing up from his black rolling chair.

Some kids were raising their hands high shouting "ooh, ooh, me! Pick me!" And others were hiding behind books or folders. Including Bubbles.

Mr. Cooper scanned the room looking for a volunteer. And it just so happens his eyes landed on a certain blonde girl hiding behind a folder.

" How about... miss Utonium." He said loud.

Bubbles layed the red folder down on the desk, plastered a fake smile on her face and giggled awkwardly. "Yeah it's pretty cool actually... I kinda left my homework at home." Liar. She didn't even start it.

Mr. Cooper pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "I see." He observed."Well, well. I guess we are taking on after one of our sisters." He finished pestering her and walked to the other side of the classroom. He focused his eyes on a certain boy, with coconut brown hair styled in the beiber doo, with glowing green eyes and a light skin tone. "Randy, how about you."

"Gladly," Randy responded standing up, then pushing in his chair. He pulled out a line piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Ahem.

Morebucks Princess

She's beautiful just listen

She has those beautiful curls

She greater than priceless pearls"

Randy finished. He looked over at Princess and raised his eyebrows at her. Princess giggled mischievously, while Mr. Cooper stood there, confused.

"Okay, who's next." Cooper asked, clutching his hands together.

Princess shot her hand in the air not waiting for a response.

"Utonium, Bubbles

She's sad and she's troubles

She is such a little girl

She falls on her butt when she twirls."

Princess laughed.

Bubbles face turned red with embarrassment. She felt a whole lot of stares and heard a few snickers.

"Now Princess-" Mr. Cooper started.

Princess shot her head torward him and narrowed her eyes. Mr. Cooper loosened his tie and you could see him gulp.

Princess continued on boasting on about how amazing her poem was, while Randy eyed an embarrassed Bubbles, disappointed the poem wasn't about him.

After about another hour of pointless poems the period was finally over. When the bell rang, Bubbles picked up her pencil case, books, and bag and rushed out of the room before Mr. Cooper could ask her to stay after class or Princess could come over and laugh at the pony on her shirt or something.

* * *

Brick, Boomer and Butch, burst into the school doors, and raced to their lockers so they could get to there second period on time, trying to blend in so they wouldn't get caught. But lucky for them everyone else was rushing to there lockers, so they blended in quite well.

"Yeah, Robin it was so embarrassing." Bubbles mumbled sorrowfully.

Robin pulled her head out of her locker along with some books and notebooks. "Ehhh... I wouldn't worry about it. I have had-"

"Look it's Drey!" Bubbles interrupted squealing quietly. Bubbles grasped Robin's arm and started shaking it extremely fast.

Drey looked over in their direction and flashed them a smile, except he wasn't looking straight at them. He was looking at the certain devil woman two lockers down from em'. He He raised his eyebrows at her, and she giggled all flirty like.

Once Drey was out of sight and around the corner, Princess' smiled dropped and turned into a frown. She stomped over to Bubbles and pointed behind her. "Pa-lease do not tell me you're crushing on him!?"

Bubbles crossed her arms."Ok. I'm no- what happened to your chin?" She asked examining the bruise on her face.

Princess scoffed "your dumb sister. And please do not tell me you're crushing on Drey?!"

Bubbles remained calm. "Why do you care?! You like Brick!"

"Don't ever say his name again or I will make you wish you didn't!" Princess threatened.

Bubbles started twirling and sticking her tongue out repeating the word "Brick"

"You little..." Princess hissed. She raised her fist and was just about to slam Bubbles in the face just when she slid down the lockers causing Princess to punch the lockers.

And before they knew it, there were teens standing around them yelling "fight, fight, fight" Robin slammed her locker and stepped backwards, knowing this was Bubbles' fight.

Princess stared at Bubbles sitting at the bottom of the lockers. She took her leg and bent it backwards ready to kick her. Bubbles gasped and took off down the hallway to the art room, hoping Robin would make it out alive.

* * *

Boomer sighed as he carried his book down the hallway, down to the art room. He was the last one in the hallway and it felt awkwardly quiet. He was just about to enter the art room when some girl came running down the hallway into the art room, going to fast for him to tell who it was. He shrugged then finally walked into the room.

Class hadn't started yet and the teacher wasn't in the room so everyone was just up and about talkin and junk.

Boomer walked over to his usual seat and pulled out his pencil case and notebook. He started doodling a car with flames on it then used the lead in the pencil to color them in. He was finishing up his car, when a shadow was cast over his paper. He looked up and saw a familiar blonde girl. She smiled awkwardly.

"Ummmmm... hi, uh, Boomer."

* * *

Blossom smiled as she learned more things about the 16th president that she didn't know. She laughed quietly while looking around to see how everyone else was reacting. Some people were doodling, some were trying to stay awake, and some were making oragomie. She frowned then looked to her right at Brick Jojo. One of the most popular guys but surprisingly one of the smartest people she knew. He was writing down notes and listening very carefully.

She watched him and giggled more.

Brick heard all that giggling going on and had to know what was going on. "Yo pinkie. What's so funny?" He whispered cupping his hands.

She heard his question and looked forward to see if the teacher was watching. "Just us!" She whispered back.

Brick made a face saying' are you stupid or something? '

She rolled her eyes and said "we're the only ones paying attention."

Brick looked around."hmmmm... I guess your right. It's only cause-"

"Mr. Jojo. Are you paying attention?" Ms. Robinson interrupted.

Brick looked around feeling embarrassed even though it didn't matter cause no one else was paying attention either. "Uhhhh... yes ma'am"

Ms. Robinson went back to teaching. Brick ripped out out a piece of paper and wrote a note on it. He tossed it on Blossom's desk.

She read it and it said, 'thanks alot you got me in trouble! ( angry face)' she flipped the paper over and wrote 'whatever.' When Brick read it he ignored it and didn't respond. I'll take care of her later, he thought.

After class was over half the class grabbed there stuff and practically ran out of the room. Blossom took her time and walked out of the classroom at a decent pace. When she was in the doorway, Ms. Robinson grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "Excuse me, Blossom can I talk to you?"

Blossom spun around and nodded.

"Your sisters are failing this class. Bubbles just went down from a C to a D. While Buttercup is repetively getting F' s. You are the only one getting good grades and I know you are basically the motherly figure of them s-"

"We have a mother,"Blossom interrupted.

Ms. Robinson nodded. "Well she is not living with you, anyways, I need you to help out your sisters. Will you do that for me?" She asked smiling.

"Sure. Oh and that's a nice blue top." Blossom commented.

Ms. Robinson looked down at her grey zipped up jacket. "Well how do you know it was blue?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess." Then she turned around an walked to her locker. _How did I know it was blue?_

* * *

**_Well chapter five complete. Sorry it took so long. The chapter got deleted twice and I got really frustrated. Oh, and I changed my mind when I said that i was write a butchercup story, I am gonna make a trilogy about all of them. One about each of the pairs. So yeah not for a while but you know the drill._**


	6. three ideas of a school day

**Yolo! Anyways I kept my promise this is blossoms pov, but I don't think the whole thing will be. Sorry,just I have an idea and it doesn't involve being her pov. so uhhh yeah. Also thanks to those who reviewed. Anyways if you think I take to long to update let me know. On one condition, if you do it nice. But it is going to start take a little bit longer cause well school is here and whatnot. Anyways chapter... Um six? I think... :)**

**Blossom pov**

I headed for the doorway thinking about what she said. Buttercup failing. No surprise. Bubbles, yeah I can understand. She does have learning problems while Buttercup chooses not to pay attention.

Dang, I must have been walking slow cause I managed to think all of this and am only at the door. I was just about to walk to my locker when a tall fourteen year old red head stepped in front of me. He flashed a smile at me, and I blushed a little, feeling imberrised.

"Hey." He greeted. "You have I mom? I didn't know that."

I stared at him puzzled. "Yeah where do you think I came from."

He chuckled softly. "Dude, I thought the stork dropped ya'."

"You got to be kidden' me" I rolled my eyes at him."You are kidding right?"

Brick stopped chuckling and stared for a sec then answered, "yes I'm kidden'! I'm not stupid I know where babies come from!" He roared throwing his arms in the air.

"I don't want to talk about where babies come from with you anymore."I rolled my eyes at him once again, and started to head for my locker. But before I was halfway across the hall he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Seriously you have a mom?" He asked again.

"Brick, we just had this conversation!" I yelled at him getting frustrated.

"Well I'm just curious! What happened?!" He demanded.

"None of your business. And you shouldn't have been eavesdropping. That's bad. And if you don't mind I'm gonna be late for class." I ranted. I tightened my arms around my books and walked away.

What a nosey freak. I have known Brick for a long time. I have known his brothers before my sister's even knew them. But we were never "friends." Out of all of them I have to admit Brick is the least snoopiest. But that doesn't excuse him from being considered

's.'one of them.'

I opened my locker and started digging through it for my math books. I placed my other books back inside organized as always, when I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me jump a little. I narrowed my eyes. "Brick..." I started. "Stop being such a-!" I cut myself off when I realized who it was.

"Whoa take it easy! I didn't know I changed my name, neither did I know I did something wrong!" I was looking straight at Julie Bean, my best friend who had her arms in the air as if she was to surrender.

I sighed in relief knowing Brick wasn't gonna follow me around all day. I smiled at her shyly and went back to my locker. "Oh.. um sorry, I thought you were someone else." I answered.

Julie crossed her arms and laughed a fake laugh. "Ha, ha, ha. Ha. You mean... Brick." She said "brick" in a sarcastic loving way.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I muttered in a joking way, while slamming my locker. I started walking to my next class when Julie jumped up next to me and threw her arm around my shoulder. "Don't take it to hard Bloss. All the girls are drooling over him. I just now realized you were part of the fan group."

"Two things," I started, while rolling my eyes. "Number one, eww. Two, your part of the Drey fan club." I smirked and crossed my arms. Well... She is. Brick is the most popular in school, but Drey has a close second. And I'm not kidded, there is a fan club online. About forty thousand followers. And that probably includes hundreds of strangers. And I'm guessing Julie is one of those forty thousand girls.

Julie face went from pale to bright red. She tugged at her collar and smile awkwardly. "Jeez, I was just joking. Don't take it so far Bloss." She admitted to me.

I scoffed. "I'm taking it to far. You talk about Drey all the time." I told her getting annoyed as we stopped right in front of the door of our next class. We always argue about the stupidest things.

"Soooo.." Julie started, wanting to change the subject. "You going to that beach dance thingy or whatever."

I bit my lip and thought about it. I kinda did want to go but know one I really liked asked me. I had a few people ask me, but I turned em' down. I guess I don't really know who I want to ask me.

I shook my head. "Waste of time." I stated plainly as Julie nodded her head in agreement.

I leaned up against the lockers and waited outside the classroom cause Tibore won't let us in early. I was just about to ask Julie if she had a date when I felt a tug on my jacket. I scrunched up my face and hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. I twisted around and looked em in the eyes. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was gonna follow me all day.

"Oh man.." I whined quietly. "I'm guessing you still going to pesture me about my mother." I glanced over at julie, who started making googly eyes and smootchie faces. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity, then she skipped to the other side of the door and started chatting with Suzie Jenkins.

I turned my attention back to Brick who had cocky smile on his face. "Wast of time," he smirked. "Well that sucks. For you bro."

I sighed heavely. "Stop following me you creepy stalker."

"Creepy stalker. What are you talking about!?" He barely shouted at me. He leaned up against the locker that was about two down from the one I was on.

"Your joking. You wouldn't stop asking me about my mom!" I crossed my arms and stared into his blood red eyes. They were a very unusual color for eyes, but they were extremely interesting to gaze into.

Brick rubbed his chin and stared back at me. "Oh yes. I actually forgot about that."

What an idiot. "Oh really. Says the guy who memorized a whole book word for word in sixth grade."

Brick stepped a foot closer and threw his hands in his pocket. "Oh so you do remember that day." Brick marveled.

I uncrossed my arms and gripped my books rather than holding them against my chest any longer.I threw my head back causing my head to hit the locker. I ignored the pain and stared at the ceiling. "Yes.." I grumbled."It was the first time anyone one had a higher score on a book report then me. Or any report." Sorry, I'm nit a poor sport, it's just grades are important and I need to be number one.

He smiled, and looked at the floor. He then glanced back up at me. "Well, changing the subject. Since you brought it up, what about your mom..." His smile turned into a worried smile and he just kinda stared at me, like he knew what I was gonna say.

"Uhhh..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Brick asked, cupping his hand over his ear.

I let go of my books with one hand and punched his shoulder softly. "Fine you wanna know." I asked him kinda more harshly then I wanted to. He nodded slowly.

I glanced over my shoulder at Julie, who is still talking to Suzie and occasionally glancing back at me and Brick.

"Her name was Sara. Maiden name Bellum. My dad met her at a lake. I know, not very romantic.. but it worked for them. After two years of marriage, they had three triplets. Me, then Buttercup, then Bubbles. After eight more years, there were problems in our family. Which involved school and... other things. Which caused my parents to divorce. Which leaves me and my sister's still devastated today." I started panting. I hated telling that story. I started to tear up but held them in.

Bricks mouth was hanging open. "Wow.. That's alot to take in." He admitted.

"I know. We can't imagine the Professor or dad, whatever you call him, to marry again."

"Well I bet you look more like your mom then your dad." Brick smiled trying to lighten the tention.

I smiled too."Yeah." I started. "She has red hair just like me. Buttercup looks alot like professor. Dark hair, except she has my mom's eyes."

Brick pulled his hands out of his pockets and locked em behind his head. "What about that other sister. Bubba I think.."

I chuckled. Clueless people always call her that. "Bubbles," I corrected. He nodded as he understood his mistake. "And she looks alot like our grandpa. When he was way younger he had golden blonde hair, and giant blue eyes."

Brick straightened his backwards cap, then poked my nose. "Well your mom must be beautiful, cause you turned out perfect. We're you made out of sugar, spice, everything nice? Ya know, perfect little girls?"

I laughed at his corny joke, then stopped immediately. I pointed at the middle of his face, with a serious look. "I still think your a creepy stalker!"

"And I still think-" the bell cut him off.

"Wait you don't have this class with me. Right?" I wondered out loud.

Brick clamped his hands over his mouth. "Oh crap!" Was all I could make out as he trampled over kids to get down the hallway.

I laughed. I twirled around to see that Julie had already entered the classroom. I joined the herd of kids scrambling to get into the classroom. Wow. That was the longest minutes if my life.

* * *

**Buttercup's p.o.v**

I tapped my pencil, waiting for this dumb class to be over. I stared at the clock. Tick, tock. Tick,tock. Stupid slow motion in my mind. _Buttercup._ a voice echoed in my mind. _Buttercup..._it called again. I continued tapping my pencil and staring at the clock, until I realized that voice wasn't inside my head. I directed my attention to the front of the class, and saw Mrs. Lag staring at me with an unsatisfied face.

"Buttercup! Please! Pay attention!" She shouted in a crossover of a demanding and pleading voice structure.

I rolled my eyes and layed my face on the table.

"Buttercup!" She shouted again.

I kinda enjoyed ticking her off, so I layed my feet on the table and locked my arms behind my head and shut my eyes, trying to (fake) relax a little bit.

"Buttercup, I guess this means you would like to pay a visit to Dr. Pepper!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Dr Pepper? What kind of name is that?" It wasn't much of an inquire just a rude comment.

"He'll know what to do with you." She said with a way lower tone of voice.

"Dr Pepper?" I questioned rudely again. "What if I don't listen? What's he gonna do? Throw a bunch of cans at me?!" A couple kids snickered while others held in their laughter.

"Butter-!" Mrs. Lag tried to start but I cut her off.

"Wait I have one more! What's he gonna do? Call his... pop for help!?" Then several kids couldn't help it and burst out laughing. **(Yeah I know it was weak. But hey, it was suppose to be corny!) **I smirked in satisfaction. Mrs. Lag walked over to her desk and sat her butt down in that rolly chair,picked up her telephone and called the office I'm assuming.

"Hello Mr. Principal," she paused for him to respond. "Bingo." She answered back indicating that he probably guessed I was comeing for a neighborly chat.

Mrs. Lag hung up the phone and glared at me. "Yeah, yeah, I know Mrs. HAG!" I shouted not even thinking about what I said. I gathered my things and glided to the door feeling good bout my self. I slung my bag over my shoulder and as I walked out the door I shouted, "it's been a short day for me, suckas!" And the last thing I heard was Mrs. Lag growl in frustration.

* * *

I stated walking down to the principals office. I was going at the pace of a turtle. This is the third time I have been sent to the principals office this week. Let's just say Dr. Pepper doesn't like me all that much. Actually that's an understatement. He HATES ME! And I don't like him to much either...

I shuffled down the hallway, almost to Dr. Peppers door, when I heard the door knob moving. I wasn't scared I just panicked, ok? I held my stuff tight, held my breath, and shut my eyes tight. As Dr. Pepper came out, he walked right passed me with out a word. It was as if he couldn't see me. Wait, could he?

* * *

**Bubbles p.o.v**

Finally, school is over! It was so crazy because I heard from rumors, that my green sister got called to see Dr. P again! Wow, that's messed up. Well I have alot to do tonight. I have to finish all my homework, figure out how to scare Bloss, and get to my art.

Me and Boomer- wel I had to thank him for helping saving me from Princess, even though it was officially Brick who got us out of there alive. Anyways I talked to Boomer In class a small bit and I just had to say something about his art. Turns out he has been admiring my art for awhile too. So we're doin an art trade. He wants me to draw a realistic looking nature scene. And he is drawing a cartoon Fox and rabbit cause I know he his really good at drawing cartoons.

I met up with Blossom and Robin at her locker and we all started walking home. Buttercup had to stay after school for getting in all that trouble. Blossom seemed a little quieter than usual and Robin seemed pretty normal. Out of us three girls meaning me, Blossom,and Buttercup I am the most talkative, so that's what I was like on the walk home. When we were in front of our house Robin skipped over to her house that the Smiths used to live. Unfortunately the Smith kids; Bud and Julie, still go to our school. When we got inside blossom darted to her room and I walked into the kitchen,where was on the phone. Yeah it's weird we call our dad professor. It started out as a joke and it kinda stuck.

"Yes professor Platnem! I understand but- just listen!" He yelled into the phone while exiting the room.

I flung my book bag on the kitchen table and picked up a strawberry off a plate sitting on the counter. I took a bite and let my mouth burst with happiness.

* * *

(Anominous p.o.v)

I sat in the dark room, staring into my computer screen. Only focusing on what was going on the screen. It was all clear for my boys. They were perfect. Always succeeding. But always questioning. I can't wait till the job is done so I can dump them out on the street. But, they are the only way I will ever get back at that...Antonio Utonium.

But to destroy him I must destroy his family and everything he loves. And I cannot do that alone.

I started typing things into my computer when I heard the door fling open causing light to cast over the room.

I spun around on my chair. It was that accursed dumb blonde boy. "I have things to do tonight." He stated plainly.

I placed a devilish smile on my face and said "No excuses. Your brothers are already at the bank."

**well here it is. I know I didn't update for like forever. I'm sorry. I suck. Anyways, threw in all the girls just for kicks. Anyways who do you think the anonymous guy is. It's kind of obvious. Well to me cause I know who it is duh. Review!**


End file.
